


It's Not Because

by socialgraceful



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialgraceful/pseuds/socialgraceful
Summary: In a quiet moment, Dylan asks Marco a question.
Relationships: Marco Del Rossi/Dylan Michalchuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It's Not Because

The question comes in the haze of wakefulness and sleep, in the dark and in the arms of the man he loves. Dylan is holding him just oh so tight and his eyelids are fluttering. The question makes them snap back open.   
“Why do you like me?” Dylan asks.  
Marco’s mind has always been a race car driver, blasting around the track at breakneck speed. For the most part creating anxiety and the occasional good idea. So, he begins to think about it. Trying to put his finger on the reason.   
It’s not because of his looks. Truthfully, that’s definitely a part of it. His curly blonde hair, the way his muscles bulge and move under his t-shirt and that beautiful kissable face. it’s not just that.   
It’s not because he was there first. It would have been hard to find someone else but he probably could have. It would have meant being lonely a little bit longer, but it wouldn’t have been too hard.   
It’s not because he’s older, that’s actually created more problems than solved them. He would have loved to have a boyfriend that was just around the corner instead of one that he had to drive to. Also, the whole roommate thing is not that great. Paige at least had the decency to leave them alone, with a smirk back at his parents’ house.   
The checkered flag waves and he’s come to the answer. It’s because he feels safe when he’s with Dylan. There aren’t any shitty comments from his friends. There isn’t the fear that his father will find out and knowing that Dylan will always get him home in time to avoid any suspicion or problems.   
Here, now, and always when they were together, he knew that Dylan would be there in any capacity he needed. He towered over anyone who made any threats towards them, he calmed Marco in the moments when his anxiety got the better of him and when he couldn’t do anything but sit there and worry, he was there. He was the rock in Marco’s life that he swam towards. The one that he held onto to keep from drowning.   
Marco opened his mouth to answer but he didn’t say anything as he heard Dylan laugh.  
“You know what? It doesn’t matter,” Dylan says burying his face in the back of Marco’s neck.  
“Why not?” Marco asks.  
“It doesn’t matter why, as long as you do.”  
Marco felt Dylan’s arm come across his chest and give him a gentle, yet firm squeeze. He fell back into that place, the middle of wake and sleep. Then the scales tipped and he was asleep.


End file.
